The Playboy Falls
by DivineGlory
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha's playboy days are about to end. When his father is tired of him hopping from girl to girl, Fugaku Uchiha comes up with a plan to find his youngest son the perfect bride. Sasuke doesn't know what's coming his way but from what he sees, he likes it.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

"I won't stand for this Mikoto! That boy of ours has not found himself a wife yet and damn it he's going twenty-seven this year!" Fugaku Uchiha said to his wife.

Mikoto gave her husband a bemused look. "Dear, Sasuke still has time to settle down, as I remember it, Itachi was thirty when he found his wife and you were thirty-five before I knocked some sense into you and you married me."

Fugaku gave her a horrifying desperate look and it took all her grace and dignity not to laugh. "But darling, he's more wild than either of us, not one of the women he brought home are any good and before the week's ended he has already moved onto some other gold digging tramp!"

His fist slammed against the table making the dinnerware shake.

"What about Sakura, dear he's kept her longer than any of the rest; maybe it's her he wants." Mikoto tried to sooth her husband.

Letting out a dismissive snort, he said, "Somehow, he is more interesting in her than the rest of them but she isn't what he wants, her time will end soon enough."

With a shake of her head, Mikoto gave her Fugaku a knowing look, he was planning something and she of all people knew how Sasuke got when his parents meddle in his private affairs. But...it would be fun just to see what her husband had up his sleeve, it would have to be clever, their sons weren't stupid and they could outsmart their father if they wanted too, that, they both knew.

"So tell me dear, what are you planning?"

Fugaku leaned back in his chair with a self-satisfied expression on his face. "A face to face confrontation. Sasuke won't know what hit him."

Maybe Mikoto should warn her son that his playboy days were about to be over...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

'_Be confident. Go in there and look like if you mean business and that you know what you're doing. Don't go back to being shy and insecure right now. You need this job. You've basically got the second best position in the company, so don't mess this up.'_

Hinata was giving herself a pep talk while she clung to the railing on her longest ride up an elevation to the twenty-fifth floor of the Sharingan Corporation. Her stomach was doing backflips as she watched the numbers blink closer to the last floor, closer and closer to what she hoped was the beginning of her life in the business world.

Staring at her reflection in the glass, she gave herself an once-over, making sure that everything was in place. She wanted to a make a great first impression and respect was what she was aiming to gain from her boss if not anything else. Running a hand through her long indigo tresses and brushing her bangs into place, she mentally yelled at her little sister Hanabi for making her wear her hair down. But her sister had won out like she did with everything else, including the outfit that Hinata had on, though she had to admit it did look good on her.

Dressed simply in a blue blouse that was ruffled at the collar and left her arms bared , a black pencil skirt and a pair of black pumps to give herself an extra four inches to her 5'2" height. Hanabi had said that she needed to show the world the curves that she was given and stop hide them from others because she had a "killer body" and most people had to do prep themselves for what she had naturally.

To Hinata, she had average looks and the only thing outstanding about her face were her silver eyes that held a hint of lavender, she didn't get why people fussed over her.

The elevator bell dinged signally that she had reached her stop. Pulling herself out of her thoughts, Hinata took a deep breath and stepped out of the elevator and took a long look around the lobby in awe. She still couldn't believe that she was hired to be the executive secretary of Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone knew who the Uchihas were, in Konoha, Asia the whole world. Their corporation had stores everywhere and where into everything from, technology to clothes, equipment, ships and planes, you name it, they did it.

She was station at the headquarters in Konoha, working for the new president who had not too long taken over from his older brother Itachi Uchiha who had decided to head the fashion and construction side of the business. Hinata had just graduated from college with honours in business and she was still fresh and was a little uneasy about working for such a powerful man.

She had never met Sasuke-unless television and the number of obsessively infatuated girls counted-she had only met his father.

It had only been a few days since she had returned home from college and was just getting back into the swing of being back with her sister and big cousin Neji. They had gone out that day to the park, just to spend some time when they saw that there was a job fair going on. Curious, they had gone and casually looked at the jobs that were being offered. Someone had called out to them, turning they saw that it was Fugaku Uchiha, he had asked her if she worked or looking for a job. When she told him it was the latter, he had given her a card and told her to call him when she got a chance. It had taken her cousin and sister almost the whole day grilling it into her that she should call and after they returned home she had called and Fugaku had gotten her an interview faster that she thought.

So here she was, on the twenty-fifth floor of the Sharingan Corporation, her one and only chance to impress Sasuke Uchiha and get her first job.

"_Don't you dare mess this up." _She warned herself.

Looking around Hinata spotted the receptionist behind a round mahogany desk centred in the middle of the room. Taking slow steps towards her, Hinata tried to retain some of her brain cells as she took in the expensive paintings that hung on the walls, the white marble floors that lead to the entrance of the office cubicles. In the corner a seating area offered a relaxing scene of white leather furniture and a simple glass table with lamps illuminated a soft candle glow. It was quite a sight to take in.

"Good morning, can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

Hinata snapped out of her stupor and nodded towards the woman. "Good morning, um...I am Hinata Hyūga and I am here for an interview with the President Sasuke-" she was interrupted when another voice entered the lobby.

"Ami, I have an interview with a woman named Hinata Hyūga, when she comes send her straight to me." It was Sasuke Uchiha.

His voice was like velvet silk in Hinata's ears and in sent a shiver through her body, surprised her eyes caught his and she caught her breath. Yeah, now she knew why all women and girls became mush when they saw him. Sasuke Uchiha was gorgeous.

His face though pale, held the most captivated black eyes she had ever seen, his nose was straight and his lips looked soft and full. He was tall at least six-foot-four, with wide shoulders, a full chest and a flat stomach. As his arm moved to tousle his black spiky hair she noticed how well his black tailor suit fit to his solid body. It was obvious he worked out. His tie was loosened around his neck and his white shirt was unbuttoned at the top giving him a bad boy looked that clearly suited him.

"Who is this?" he asked the receptionist, though his eyes never left her. It was like he was assessing her and Hinata wanted to squirm under his gaze.

"I'm Hinata Hyūga." She said.

His eyes sparked with something at the knowledge and as he gave a nod to his receptionist, he made a gesture with his hand towards the offices.

"Please, come this way Miss. Hyūga."

Nodding, she followed him as they made their way down the hallway through a large oak doorway into a huge office. In the middle of the room was a huge L-shaped desk, with a top-of-the-line computer on it and files neatly stacked on one side. Two chairs were placed in front of the desk and one large chair behind it. Hinata heard the door closed behind her and she took another deep breath, it was time for her interview.

"_This is it. Don't mess up."_


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes: **I have made the chapter longer by request of some viewers. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke stared at the beautiful woman before him. He was fascinated with just one glance. Her long hair framed her heart shaped face, and her large pale lavender eyes stared at him waiting, her small button nose wrinkled as she pursed her luscious rosy pink lips into a thin line. His eyes raked over her body, noting that her body was everything he expected in a woman, a modest bust line, curves where they counted and in those heels her legs looked long and sexy. He could imagine them wrapped around his waist tightly as he hoisted her up and capture her mouth in a heated kiss, tongue and all.

_Damn._

Cleary his throat, Sasuke motion for her to take a seat, hoping that it will help clear his head.

"So Miss. Hyūga have you ever worked before?" he asked.

He watched as she gave a nervous lick of her lips and repressed a smirk.

"No sir, I am freshly out of college." She replied.

"Can I see your résumé." Sasuke asked.

"Oh yes, um...just one second." Hinata said as she reached into her bag and pulled the résumé out and handed it to him, gasping slightly when their finger brushed. Her eyes snapped to Sasuke wanted to see if he felt anything but his face gave nothing away.

"Is something wrong, Miss. Hyūga?" he asked when his eyes caught hers.

Her face turned a lovely shade of red as she shook her head embarrassed. "N-no sir."

"Hn." He acknowledge before returning his attention back to her file.

Sasuke was impressed; her résumé said that she had full honours in business studies and minors in business and accounting finance and that she worked part time jobs at the college and didn't have any dept to pay. She was work and money efficient. There really wasn't any fault with her. Skimming through the last page, Sasuke closed it and placed it on his desk, his gaze focused on Hinata once more.

"What do you plan to do with your life in a few years time?" He asked, mostly out of curiosity about her than anything to do with the interview.

Hinata eyes brightened at the question and Sasuke found himself more intrigued wanting now to know more about her life and goals, than any other woman companion he had.

"Oh well, um...all I want really is to provide a better life for my sister, my cousin and myself. My sister is going off to college soon and I want to provide everything for her, just like how my nii-san provided for me. Really that's it. To secure my family so that our life will be good." She finished with a little smile and the glow in her eyes became more evident. She was determined.

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't a impulsive man but for some reason, looking at this woman in front of him, no older than twenty-four he felt compelled maybe in wouldn't be a bad thing giving her this job. Besides; his father had told her to call and his father was good at reading people, it was worth a shot.

Or maybe he thought as his eyes slowly trailed over her face and body again, it had something to do with her damn sex appeal and what it was doing to his body.

"You're hired." He stated.

It took a moment but then a smile lit her face and literally sucker punching him in the gut.

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha. I won't let you down." Hinata said. Standing she held out her hand for him to take. Sasuke stood and took her small hand into his bigger calloused one and this time the shock was undeniable.

Hinata gasped and the motion seemed to suck all he air from the room, her eyes remained looked to Sasuke's face as blood rushed up against her neck, his face looked passive but from the tightening of his hand and slight tug at her wrist, she knew he felt it too.

Her eyes told him everything and he watched amazed at the emotion that were written in them, emotions that he knew that she didn't even knew where there. He saw the desire and the lust that flooded them and by the tightening in his pants he was more than happy to accommodate them with his own. Sasuke knew many women, most he had already taken to bed, but they sure needed to do a _whole lot more_ than touch him, for him to want them so badly. And all it took from this obviously innocent woman was a simple touch.

He cursed loud and long in his head as she released her hand but continued to stare at her. He wanted to bed her, that much was certain but for now he wouldn't play with her yet.

"Come," his voice was husky and harsh not what he intended and he certainly didn't mean to make her flinch. "It's time to see where you will be working."

Walking her out of his office, they turned the corner just to their right and were standing in front of a beautiful corner office its walls made of glass. It was a large room, though it couldn't compare to the size of Sasuke's, if anything it was a miniaturize version of it. Hinata wasn't about to complain, she got to bathe in natural sunlight all day long and got a great view of the city, she was quite happy.

"Is it to your liking?" Sasuke asked. Hinata had forgotten that he was still there, though her body still couldn't forget his touch.

"Oh yes! I like it very much. Thank you again Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement. "Then I'll leave you to get to work. I will send up an assistant to help you get settled and train you for two weeks the most. I will contact you later if there is anything I need. Good morning Miss. Hyūga and welcome to Sharingan Corporation." He told her before turning to leave her to herself.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata watched as Sasuke re-entered his office, before her feet gave out and she fell into her chair. She couldn't believe it; joyous laughter bubbled up her throat and escaped her. She had gotten the job, and she was now the new executive secretary of Sasuke Uchiha at the Sharingan Corporation. She couldn't wait to tell Neji and Hanabi. Taking a spin in her chair Hinata let out a happy hum, taking everything in with new excitement. All of this was hers.

_Mine. _And she was damn well going to keep it.

A knock on her door signalled that someone was there to see her. Looking up Hinata was faced with a woman, maybe no older than her early fifties, but she had a friendly face, her fading blonde hair placed in a neat bun. Going to the door, she opened it and ushered the woman in.

"Hello." Hinata greeted and bowed slightly.

"Hello, Miss. Hyūga, I am Mrs. Akiyama and I will be your assistant." The woman said.

"Oh yes, um, arigatō."

Mrs. Akiyama smiled at her and nodded towards the desk. "Let's get started shall we."

Nodding Hinata followed her to the desk and sat waiting on her instructions. She was ready to start work, and she was willing to work hard, that was what she came here to do.

Hinata felt overwhelmed as the two women worked together for the morning, Hinata was taught the passwords to the company computers, and how she should set up the schedules are meeting for Sasuke and everything that she needed to know about being a secretary to the President. By the time afternoon had rolled around, Hinata had picked up quickly on some of the tasks, and the passwords were already marked in her head. She had created an office email, and was working a project, while Mrs. Akiyama went on her lunch break. They had worked well together but Hinata had wanted to stay and finished up, she never did like the idea of having to come back and finished something that she could have finished earlier.

"Miss Hyūga, I'm going out to lunch, care to join me." Sasuke asked, interrupting her.

She gave a slight jumped, as she whirled around to face him.

"Oh um, yes sir. I was just finishing up these notes. I can be with you in um, five minutes." Hinata told him.

He watched her for a moment then he smirked at her. "Very well, meet me in the lobby when you are finish."

Hinata nodded as she watched him leave the office and hurriedly and as efficiently as possible tried to finished her notes, she didn't want to keep him waiting. When everything looked to be right and in order-she checked it three times to make sure- she quickly saved and shut everything down, grabbing her bag and rushing towards the lobby.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke watched as Hinata made her way towards him, watching the sway of her hips with each step she took closer to him. Raising an eyebrow, he lifting his wristwatch to check the time, she was 2 minutes early than her expected time.

"Are you sure that you've finished Miss. Hyūga?" he asked her.

She gave him a self-satisfied smiled, that had his insides knotting with an unfamiliar emotion.

"Yes sir. Finished, ready and waiting." She told him.

"Hn." He said in approval, when she emailed it to him, he would see for himself.

Placing his hand in the small of her back, he felt the shocks run through his body as he did before and felt her stiffen, he tried to hide his smirk but it couldn't be helped. He gave her a slight push and she began to walk towards the elevator, once inside he stepped away from her and watched she breathe a sigh of relief, chuckling to himself, he pushed the down button. From the corner of his eye, he saw her fidget, though she tried to hide it which he could commend her for. The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out she looked at him, her innocent eyes waiting and he could not understand why it sent heat throughout his body.

He led her out the building and towards his Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, opening her side of the door, he waited till she got in before closing it and walking over to his side. Getting in, he started the car and waited until it purred to life, then they were on their way.

"So we're we going?" Hinata asked him once they were out of the parking lot.

Sasuke liked the sound of her voice, it was soft and musical. Unlike the women he dated. They were always loud and obnoxious, with an air of fake sweetness that they always seemed to have.

Hinata was a breath of fresh air.

"To an Italian restaurant not far from here. I think you'll like it." He told her.

Hinata seemed to relax more. "I like Italian foods, especially their pasta when it's all covered with cheese and garlic bread."

Sasuke nodded, "You can have that there."

He heard her hum in reply. Pulling up to the restaurant, Sasuke opened the door and came over to her side and helped her out. She smiled at him.

"Are you always such a gentleman?"

"You'll have to blame my parents; they raised both me and my brother Itachi, to know just how to treat a lady." He told her, too bad that didn't stop him from playing with who wanted to be played, hopping from bed to bed when he got tired of his last mistress.

Leading her inside, they were seated quickly and had given in their orders and we're stacking on some appetizers until they arrived.

"So tell me, Miss. Hyūga, how is everything so far?" Sasuke asked.

She looked startled for a moment as she composed herself to answer. "Oh well um, Mrs. Akiyama is being very helpful and I'm picking up on my tasks and assignments much easier than I would have expected. I've just finished the notes for your next meeting later this evening and when I return I will be starting on your meeting's agenda for tomorrow."

Sasuke listened intently and was quite impressed with her, for a newbie she sure newbie how to handle a large work load.

"Impressive, you seem to be doing fine, maybe you won't need Mrs. Akiyama's help for more than a week." He praised her.

A light blush settle on her cheeks, and he was amused, he wondered how many times was she ever complimented and idly entertained himself, with ideas of how he could compliment her body and watched as she turned all shades of red under his lustful eyes.

His thoughts were interrupted when the waiter brought them their food, thankful for the distraction. They were about to eat, when someone spoke, the voice feminine and laced with a touch of lust and artificial surprise.

"Sasuke, baby, I didn't expect to see you here."

Sasuke looked up into the emerald eyes of his latest mistress. "Hello Sakura."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes: **I don't really fancy this chapter, was a little stuck on how to write it, but I hope you at least find some part of it likable.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Hinata stared at the woman standing before them, she had seen her many times in the last month, on Sasuke's arm; her name was Sakura Haruno. Beautiful couldn't even come close to describing her, she was above that, her lovely pink hair was cut short and shoulder length, her vivid green eyes were bright, her nose was straight and her lips were red as a rose, no wonder Sasuke liked her. She was tall, maybe five-foot-eight with a slim body, perfect for a model, which Sakura was.

"I see you have a date." The pinkette inquired, her eyes snapping towards Hinata before going back to Sasuke's.

Hinata looked away and probed at her pasta wanting to disappear, she never did like being the centre of someone's attention. Sasuke took a sip of his wine, his voice cool and collected as he answered Sakura's question.

"This is Hinata Hyūga, my new executive secretary. I was just treating her to lunch and asking of her day."

Hinata watched as both Sasuke and Sakura stared at each other communicating through their eyes, and she mildly wondered who was winning. From the jolt of Sakura's chin in defiance and glare in her eyes, Hinata guessed that Sasuke had won.

"Are you still coming by my place tonight Sasuke?" Sakura asked, the woman was definitely not one to give up easily. Her eyes trailed to Hinata once more, and she got the feeling that Sakura was trying to make it clear that Sasuke was hers.

Sasuke watched her, his eyes becoming cold. "We'll see Sakura."

The pink haired woman smile in satisfaction. "See you tonight Sasuke." She didn't bother saying anything to Hinata as she left the restaurant as if on the catwalk that had many staring at her.

Tension settled around the table as Sasuke and Hinata ate their lunch in silence. This was not how she expected their lunch to be, it seemed that the casual business lunch had turned into relationship drama the moment Sakura appeared and by the sour mood Sasuke was in, she figured it was going to stay that.

_Great._

"Excuse me sir, I need to use the washroom." Hinata said, not waiting for any indication that he noticed her, she just wanted to get away from the tension filled space.

When she returned, Sasuke was already waiting for her to leave. In silence she followed him to his car, knowing that the drive back was going to be as uncomfortable as the lunch.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt irritated. For the last four hours he'd been sitting at his desk, punching numbers into his computer and reviewing the reports of this month third quarter.

The meeting this evening with his management team had been stressing. Problems with a new software application that the technology division was creating had arrived a week ago and the team hadn't seem to get them under control. From the notes he had received from Hinata and charts shown to him from the managers, the only solution had been to start from scratch; leaving the team only two months to complete it. Causing his already bad mood to become worse.

It had long gone pass closing time, but Sasuke had stayed behind focusing to work on the problems instead, being the overachieving genius that he was. The sound of the office phone broke his concentration and making him curse out loud at the distraction.

"Yes." He said, trying to bank his frustration.

"That is no way to answer the phone boy." It was his father.

With a groan Sasuke replied. "I have no time for this Father. I have a problem with one of the divisions." He explained.

"Then come over, your mother wants you for dinner and I was meaning to talk to you about the company." Fugaku said.

Knowing that he couldn't say no to his father or mother, Sasuke sighed. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

"We were just about to start dinner without you Sasuke." Mikoto greeted, when she saw him walk in.

"For you to have my head, not a chance mother." Sasuke teased, leaning down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek.

She gave a gentle laugh and slapped him lightly on his arm and said, "I wouldn't."

Sasuke smirked at her then turn to nod at his father. "Hello Father."

"Bout time you made it boy." Fugaku said with a grim expression, though his eyes held merriment.

He had opened his mouth to say something, when his mother cut him off.

"You two can brawl out after dinner; right now it's my time." She said, passing the bowl of mash potatoes to her husband.

Finding his place at the table, Sasuke sat and began to fill his plate. Mild conversation went back on forth as they ate dinner, the usually questions such as how things have been and so on... that was until Fugaku asked the question that was on his mind for some time.

"So how was work son?" he asked.

"The same as always; problems to handle, deadlines to meet and a new employee." Sasuke relayed as if it was just another irrelevant topic.

The last statement caught Mikoto's attention, looking between her youngest son and her husband who was trying very hard to keep a passive look on his face.

"What new employee? I didn't know that you were hiring." She said.

Fugaku was more than happy to clue her in.

"Remember dear, that there was a job fair in Konoha park a few days ago and I was the one looking for new employee." Fugaku answered her in a sly voice.

"Oh yes, I remember." Mikoto said, her own voice sounded wry.

"Well I met this fine lovely young woman, who had not too long came back from college. I had asked her if she was looking for work and she told me yes, so I gave her my card and told her to call me, you see." He took a sip of his wine, the corner of his lips twitching to suppress a smile.

"I see." Mikoto began, her eyes looking at Sasuke. "You hired her?"

"Yes, I needed someone to fill the position of executive secretary and she was qualified." Sasuke explained, spearing slice of tomato.

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that she's a woman, and if your father says she lovely then I'm guessing she has to be."

"Mother I see beautiful women all the time." Her son said with a scowl, placing his fork down.

Letting the topic go, she turned to her husband and gave him a look. "I suppose."

"Father, can we talk now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, let's go into my office." Fugaku said, wiping his hands and pushing back his chair to stand.

They left and spent the few hours going over ideas that they had for the company and the best ways to market the new products that were in operation. By the time Sasuke was ready to leave his parents home he felt less frustrated then he did before.

"Good night Sasuke and get home safely." Mikoto told him, hugging her son good bye.

"Night Mother." Sasuke said, turning to get into his car.

Mikoto watch as her son pulled out of their driveway and turned to go see her husband.

"You know something, Fugaku Uchiha, one of these days, your son is going to get you back."

Fugaku turned to face her with a smile. "He will be happily married by then."


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes: **I think this is my quickest update yet. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hinata smiled to herself, it was her second week on the job and she was doing much better. Sasuke had taken her out to lunch again during the first week as an apology for Sakura ruining their first one, even though she really didn't think that he needed to do that, which she had told him but he had told her that his mother would eat him alive if she knew that he hadn't treated her to lunch again. It was a funny revelation to know that out of everyone in the world her boss would be frighten of; it would be his mother.

She had learn a lot about him during their lunch, he wasn't as cold or mean as he looked, not that he wasn't commanding and liked to be in control of everything around him like all bosses were or that he was stubborn in his views and thought that his way was the only way, something that they came head to head at in some topics. It didn't look like much people challenged him often and it surprised him that she did. Well she may be shy and self-conscious but that never stopped her from getting her point across.

Hinata had been working on her own since that morning, after Mrs. Akiyama had been reassigned to her position in the Accounting division, she had felt a tad bit sad when she was told that she would be on her own, she had grown accustom to the older woman's company, having someone to work alongside and have friendly conversations with.

_Oh well. _Hinata thought dejectedly.

She had her assignments to do, her already finish files stacked neatly to her right, which was the side closest to Sasuke's office, her in-progress pile on her left. She was currently working on some letters that Sasuke had said he needed within an hour, looking at the time on her computer, she only had ten minutes left to print then and get them into his office. Pressing the print button, she made her way to the copy room, hoping that no one else was there; she really wasn't in the mood to wait.

Luckily she didn't have to, the room was cleared and her letters were waiting for her to pick them up. Looking at her own watch, she had three minutes left. Quickly heading back to her office, she stopped when she saw a very tall blond male standing at her door.

"Hello, excuse me. Can I help you?" she asked.

Turning the male gave her a big confident grin, and she found herself staring into his hypnotizing blue eyes that sparkled with life.

"Yes, you can tell me if the teme is in there." He said nodding his head in the direction of Sasuke's office.

"Um...may I ask who you are?" Hinata question. He would have to be close friend with Sasuke, if he would openly call the man such an offensive name in such good humour and show up unannounced.

"Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, his best friend." The man now known as Naruto scratch the back of his head, a goofy grin taking the place of his confident one. "He'll want to see me."

Hinata gave him an odd look but didn't say anything as she led the way to the office, knocking twice she waiting until she her Sasuke say "Come in," before she opened the door letting Naruto pass through first.

"Sir, Naruto Uzumaki is here to see you, and I have your letters you wanted." She said, walking up to his desk and to hand him the letters.

Sasuke looked up from his computer and stared at her before his eyes drifted towards Naruto, who grinned at him.

"Oi! Teme long time no see. Where've you been?"

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde that stood in his doorway, his trademark grin in place as he waited for him to say something. Looking at Hinata, he took the letter that he had her print from her, giving them a quick thorough glance before placing them on his desk.

"Thank you Miss. Hyūga. You can go now." He told her.

Hinata nodded and after bowing to Naruto she left the two men alone closing the door quietly behind her.

Naruto whistled the moment she shut the door.

"Damn teme, where did you find her. She's hot." He said his eyes still on the door Hinata had closed as if he could see her through it.

Sasuke scowled not liking how Naruto had basically stripped Hinata naked with his eyes.

"What do you want dobe?" he asked. His eyes back on his computer, not even bothering to tell Naruto sit down, not that it bothered Naruto in the least, as he sat and made himself comfortable.

"I came by to ask if you were still going to attend the K. E. F. Ball this Saturday and by any chance is your hot secretary going?" Naruto told him, with a questioning look.

Sasuke had forgotten about the ball, his mind to preoccupied with others things than some annual party, his family and some other big shots held each year. He had never forgotten the event before not when it was so important to his family, who technically ran the task force and supplied all the weapons they used. His company was one of their major benefactors.

"Yes, I'm going." Sasuke replied, his frown more evident than before.

"Great," Naruto exclaimed in his normally loud voice and Sasuke barely held back the curses that assaulted his mind at the blond. "Are you taking Sakura or your pretty secretary? Cause if you're taking Sakura I would gladly escort Ms. Hyūga for you." Naruto finished with a suggestive wag of his eyebrows.

He was getting pretty annoyed at Naruto's continuous mentioning of Hinata and Sasuke wanted him nowhere near his secretary. He wasn't the only playboy around here; the dobe was just as bad.

"You won't be escorting her nowhere." Sasuke began, "She is my date." _Just as soon as I tell her._

Naruto face fell and he looked like if he was about to cry. "Aww come on Sasuke-teme. You can't have both Sakura and the hottie. Don't go playing pimp now."

Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "I'm not taking Sakura to the ball. She's becoming a nuisance and I going to call it quits soon."

"Wow dude, are you serious." Naruto said, staring at his friend in disbelief. "Do you have thing for your secretary?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde male, why did he have to think that. Couldn't he be simply bored of having Sakura in his life and needed to get rid of her. She had done her part at being his mistress, her services were good and he enjoyed his time with her but she was becoming too clingy, seeking more than he was going to give, and she knew the score; sex with no strings attach, he wasn't looking for a committing relationship the last month and some was enough. It was time to move on. It had nothing to do with Hinata Hyūga, as hot and appealing as she may be.

"No." He snapped.

His stupid best friend gave him a sly grin, holding his arms up in surrender, his eyes and voice laughing. "Whatever you say teme."

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

"HANABI!" Hinata yelled as she burst through her sister's bedroom door.

Jumping, the younger girl to stare at a frantic Hinata, who looked as if her last cinnamon roll had been eaten and there was nothing left to eat.

"Onee-chan what is it?" She asked calmly. At seventeen years old, she felt like if she was the older sister, having her nee-chan run to her at the slightest problem she had. They loved each other to death but sometimes her onee-chan was too much.

Taking a deep breath Hinata told Hanabi her problem.

"Sasuke asked me to be his date to the K. E. F ball this Saturday. What am I going to wear?"

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Wait...you mean hot, Greek god sexy Sasuke Uchiha, your boss, asked you to one of the biggest events as his _date_?"

When Hinata nodded and gave a muffled "uhmm" Hanabi was speechless.

"Hanabi! Help me." Hinata pleaded desperately.

"First tell me everything." Her sister said.

Sighing Hinata sat on her sister bed and pulled a pillow to her body and told her sister what happened.

_It was closing time and except for Sasuke, Hinata was the only one who was still at the office. She had just finished a couple of memos he had wanted and was on her way to his office to deliver them. She had knocked twice but instead of waiting this time, she had walked straight in. His head was down and his eyes were trained on his computer and she could tell that was very focused on what he was doing._

_"Um...sir I have your memos for tomorrow." She said, alerting him of her presence._

_The moment he lifted his head and their eyes met, Hinata couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She knew that there were still sparks of energy between them, she felt them whenever they were in the same room. She thought she had banked the heavier feelings of awareness he ignited in her body after the first day but oh was she wrong! Her body was paralyzed under his gaze and he wasn't helping her predicament in anyway. Hinata swallowed hard, feeling the rush of blood flooding her face._

_Seconds went by painfully slow as they both stared at each other not saying a word, then Sasuke shifted his eyes to the papers in her hand which broke the spell. He took the memos from her and didn't look back her for a time and Hinata assumed that was her time go._

_"If that is all Mr. Uchiha, I will be heading home now. Have a good evening." She said, turning to take her leave._

_"Miss. Hyūga," his voice was low and husky. Oh God._

_She turned to face him._

_"Yes sir?" she inquired._

_Her eyes bulged, when she saw that he got up from his seat and walked to stand before her. Her breath caught then they were coming out fast and puffy and she tilted her head to look at him, while his eyes ran over her like she was something to eat._

_"The K. E. F is having a ball this Saturday and as it is, Sharingan is one of the major benefactors, which means that I have to attend." He explained." I would like for you to accompany me."_

_Hinata had opened her mouth but no sound came out. Closing it she swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, her voice was barely audible when she replied._

_"As your secretary?"_

_Sasuke shook his head and a sexy smirk played on his lips._

_"As my date."_

"Oh my God. " Hanabi breathed. "Onee-chan he likes you!" Hanabi squealed.

Hinata shook her head rigorously at the thought.

"N-n-no! He doesn't like me Nabi and I can't like him. He's my boss."

Hanabi scoffed. "Hina, he wants you to go as his date. _You_, onee-chan, _not_ Sakura. So he has to like you even a little and you like him" She finished with a smile.

The blush that swept across Hinata face was priceless, she had never seen her sister blushed that red in...ever and Hanabi busted out laughing so loudly that she tumbled over. Leaving Hinata sitting and fretting on her bed.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

The buzzing sound of the elevator alerted Sasuke that his visitor had arrived. Scowling to himself, he opened the door to let her in and closing it quickly behind him. Turning, he was faced with a scarcely clothed Sakura, who eyed him lustily and gave him a sultry smile. He was mildly amused that it didn't aroused him at all, not this time, any other time and she was still the one he wanted in his bed, that look would have been her ticket for him to carry her there. Sighing he shook his head, time to end this.

"Sakura we need to talk." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the couch.

Sakura faced turned to one of confusion. "Talk about what Sasuke-kun." She purred, her slim fingers trailing his jaw line.

Removing her hand, he placed it at her side.

"You and me are over." He said, straight and to the point.

Sakura blinked a couple of times as his words registered in her brain before she threw back her head and laughed.

"You can't be serious Sasuke-kun. Baby, all you need is some sex and then everything will be fine." She said, getting up to climb on his lap and trying to kiss him.

Sasuke turned his face away and pushed her off, standing up and looking down at her with an icy glare.

"I am completely serious Sakura. We're over. Get out." His words came out harsh and he felt no remorse.

"Why Sasuke?" Sakura snapped. "Who is it Sasuke? Is it your new secretary? Is she the reason you're breaking up with me?" The pinkette questioned.

Sasuke said nothing as he moved to open the door for her.

Sakura laughed again."You'll come back to me Sasuke. She won't give you what I can."

"Goodbye Sakura." Sasuke said.

Glaring at him, Sakura walked out of his penthouse, head high and proud just like the woman she was. When he knew she was gone, Sasuke went to his kitchen and poured himself a glass of whiskey, straight and drank it full.

"Hn." He smirked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes: **Ehh...writer's block so forgive me. Plus I've got exams, so not as much fast updating as before. Oh well, that's the life of this seventeen year old.

Well! Here we go! Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke awoke to the distant sound on his door and with a muffled curse against his pillow he shifted slightly in his bed to glance at the time. It was barely seven and there was only one person who would come to annoy him so early.

_I'm going to kill the dobe. _Sasuke thought as he removed himself from his bed, leaving his room to go answer the door. Scowling at the happy grin that spread across the Uzumaki's face at his appearance.

"Go away." He said irritation clear in his voice from the blond's intrusion.

"Well aren't you in a happy mood." Naruto replied sarcastically, pushing his way past the scowling Uchiha and falling back on the couch, leaning back grabbing the remote control and turning on the television.

Raising an eyebrow at the sight of Naruto who apparently thought he own and lived in the house, Sasuke went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee adding nothing but sugar to the black mix before heading back to the living room.

"Dobe, you better have a good reason as to why you are at my house at seven o' clock in the fricking morning." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

Naruto laughed, "Damn Sasuke you're a real bastard you know that? You just dumped Sakura and hopefully the hot secretary of yours said yes before she came to her senses and your still in a crappy mood."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Your point?"

"Dude live a little!" The Uzumaki yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke shrugged.

Never had the Uchiha have to try and 'live a little', with one crook of his finger males and females flocked to him wanting to please him. His every desire was given to him and what he desired tonight was to have a certain petite blue haired secretary on his arm as his date to the ball and he had her.

Smirking to himself, he still remembered the look on Hinata's face after he had said that she'd be his date. He had never seen a woman blush and stutter so much that he had laughed-not chuckled but actually laughed-at the sight of her.

"What's got your panties all wet?" Naruto asked as his eyes assessed Sasuke's face, his smirk played on his lips but there was something different about it and so was the look in his eyes. Did Sasuke actually have _feelings_ for the girl?

Snorting at the creative use of the blond's words, Sasuke changed the subject not willing as yet to share his sudden feelings-feelings that had never surfaced before-with the loud male that was his best friend.

"Why are you here?" he asked instead.

Knowing that this was Sasuke way of saying _He wasn't going to talk about it_, Naruto took the bait.

"The guys are going to hang out at Ichiraku's and wanted to know if you'd come," he began with a shrug, then a huge foxy grin appeared as he continued. "Of course they said you'll say fuck off and go find some man to get it on with like the gay-" Naruto broke off, doubling over in laughter at the furious expression that Sasuke wore.

"I'm giving you to the count of three and if you don't shut up, my food will reach the deepest corners of your ass, you won't make it to the bathroom before you shit yourself." Sasuke threatened, making the Uzumaki shut up because from his tone and appearance, the dark male was eager to carry it out.

"So err, yeah, are you coming teme, or not?" Naruto asked with a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted, as he went back into the kitchen to rinse and put away his mug. Before heading back to his room to wash and get ready. A day out shouldn't be too bad, even with a bunch of idiots.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

She should have expected this chaos the moment Ino came rushing into her room this morning. Hinata thought watching as the blond pulled dresses from every rack for her to try so that she can give her approval.

They had been dress hunting for the last three hours now and still haven't yet found a dress for her to wear. They had visited four other boutiques and all the dresses were beautiful and elegant and Hinata would have picked anyone of them, but Ino had disagreed that none of them were the _right _one and had continued her maddening search for the perfect dress.

"I regret calling her." Hanabi said from across the room where she sat staring at Ino and rubbing her ankle.

Hinata shook her head giggling. After she had told her sister about being Sasuke's date, Hanabi had called Ino who had announced that they would be going dress shopping early the next morning, which happened to be the cause of their current predicament.

"Funny runt," the blond said in fake annoyance before dropping a bunch of gowns into Hinata's hands and pushing her into a dressing room. "Go try these on Hina, I'm positive one of those will be the one for you."

"You said that the last time." Hanabi told her.

Ino turned with her arms folded and a victorious smile lit her face. "Oh this time, I'm right."

_She said that last time too. _Hinata mused with a smile, stripping out of her clothes and selecting a dress.

It was a pretty dress, pure white, a halter top that crimpled around her breasts to her waist before flowing effortlessly to the floor. She stepped out and waited for Ino's verdict on the dress as she circled her taking in every detail.

"It's nice," she began. "But it's still not you. You're not shining."

"Ugh, Ino-chan!" Hanabi yelled. "You'd think onee-chan's getting married."

"Yes, well Hina can't be seen in just _any _dress, she Sasuke's Uchiha's date. I want everyone to be staring at her because she steals the show, not just because she's his new arm candy."

Hanabi shrugged, "That won't stop them anyway."

Ino let out an irritated puff. "I don't care,"

The two hadn't realized that Hinata had gone and changed until she cleared her throat, causing the two to stare at her, speechless.

"Do you like this one?" she asked, spinning to give them a full show of the gown.

Hinata stood before them in a light purple one strapped sweetheart mermaid styled gown. The bodice was smooth and formfitting hugging her every curve, decorated with a floral design that sparkled in the light, then cascading down in layered ruffles and a slight train.

"Now that's sexy dress." Ino said, once she found her voice.

"It brings out your eyes, onee-chan." Hanabi told her with a smile.

"This is the one you're wearing." Ino said her voice absolute before turning smug as she addressed Hanabi. "See runt, this time I was right."

The younger sister just rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's go, we still got lots more things to do before the ball tonight." The blond said.

"No." The Hyūga sisters groaned in sync as they saw Ino smile.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

It was time.

Hinata sucked in a deep breath, willing the butterflies in her stomach to settle down. She looked different, more pretty. Ino had done an amazing job at applying her make-up, it wasn't much, but you could see it. Her eyelids were covered in the faintest brush of pale lavender eye shadow and mascara bringing a little more color to her eyes and her lips were coated in a pink gloss. In her ears were a pair of silver heart shaped earring studs and around her neck was a matching necklace. Her hair was braided and tossed over her right shoulder, while her bangs were left in their usual way.

Taking another deep calming breath, Hinata rose from her seat, her gown flowing with her as she exited her room, heading down the stairs to the living room, where her sister and Ino were.

"If Sasuke's as smart as they say. He'll marry you on the spot." Ino said, when she came into view, a large self-satisfactory grin fixed on her face as she gave Hinata an overall look.

Hinata shook her head, her cheeks flushed as she smiled at them. She was never good with compliments, from friends or strangers.

"Don't be silly, Ino-chan." She told her.

"I'm serious." The blond woman said to her.

Hinata giggled, giving her friend a hug.

"Onee-chan, he's here!" Hanabi yelled running into the room.

The color in Hinata's cheeks reddened as she swallowed the lump that magically appeared in her throat.

"H-h-how do I look?" she stammered.

"Like a princess." Hanabi announced.

"Gorgeous." Ino smiled.

A knock on the door, signalled to Hinata that it was time to go. Taking steady steps towards the door, she hoped she didn't fall in her heels as she opened the door to see Sasuke standing in all his beautiful glory. Wearing a customary tailored tuxedo that fitted to his body, he look liked one of those male models who were on the cover of a magazine. Her mouth went dry when his eyes connected to hers before trailing over her body, she saw his jaw clenched before it relaxed and a sexy smirk took its place.

"Shall we go?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

The butterfly feeling in her stomach intensified when she took his hand. "Y-yes."

"Have a great time Hina!" Ino bade farewell.

Hinata didn't reply, she was already too far gone.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt as if he'd been suckered punch the moment Hinata opened the door. She was _breathtaking_. The dress she wore looked good on her, and the way her face and hair were done, she looked unearthly beautiful to him.

They were standing outside of his car, the wind blowing gently, causing her bangs to brush against her face, while she looked at him nervously.

"You look nice." He complimented her.

"T-thank you sir," she replied, her face a lovely shade of red. "Um, you do as well."

It still amused him, how the woman could blush at the slightest words of appreciation.

"Sasuke," he told her. At her confused and startled glance he added, "Tonight, you can call me Sasuke."

She nodded a small smile on her lips. "Alright," she agreed.

Smirking, he held opened her side of the car, helping her inside just before gently shutting it and slipping around to his side. The next second they were speeding on their way to one of the most talked about events in Konoha.

The ride was quiet. Hinata was content just to watch her surroundings fly by as they sped through the city towards the outskirts. Sasuke didn't mind, the silence was comfortable not awkward and he was glad she wasn't one of those women who needed to fill the space with idle chatter.

Once they were out of the city, Sasuke went faster, the roads were narrow and on both sides trees lined the way to where the mansions of the rich and mighty lived. But one mansion outdid all the rest; standing tall upon a mountain top, lights illuminating the surface showcasing a look of royalty.

Sasuke turned the car onto the driveway and came to a stop in front of the large iron gates that guarded the beautiful home. Lowering the window he handed the guard his invitation, who after looking it over stood back and allowed them entrance.

Pulling his car up to the front doors and putting it into park, he looked over at Hinata who was staring at the sight that greeted them. Golden light from the opened doors of the mansion cast a glow over the large red carpet that was rolled to the driveway, reporters and cameramen ready for the next scoop and the elegant men and women who were there for the ball.

"Stay here, for a moment." He told her just as he opened his door and stepped out. Tossing his keys to a valet, telling him to wait before striding over to her side if the car, quickly opening the door and holding out his other hand to her.

"Ready?" he asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Hinata gazed up at him, her eyes like a deer that was trapped. He caught the movement of her swallowing as her eyes darted to the crowd then back to him.

"Ready." She murmured taking his hand and letting him pull her from her seat, shutting the door firmly behind them as they turned to walk into the flashing lights.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes: **Hey, I'm Back! Exams are over and school's out for me at least and I'm ready to start updating again. I have no idea where this chapter went, no idea what my characters look and sound like at the moment. I just wrote whatever came to my crazy head. So tell me what you think at the end. Happy reading. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hinata was in awe. Never has she been in such a magnificent place.

The ballroom looked as if it was taken out of a fairytale; three story glass windows surround the ballroom protected at each side by beautiful arched pillars, one grand spiral staircase stood in the centre of the room that lead to the second story of the massive manor, glittering chandeliers danced above her head and across the floor were women in elegant fancy dresses, their bodies adorned in gold and diamond jewellery and accompanied by men dressed in their crisp black suits.

"Hinata." The deep rumble of Sasuke's voice brought her out of her daze.

"Yes?" She inquired turning to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

She blinked surprised and then a small smile graced her lips. "Oh um...yes, it just looks so wonderful."

The dark male smirked and began to lean forward, closing in on her and Hinata felt her face flush when he tilt her chin and ran a finger down her cheek.

"Trust me, you outshine everything else in this room." He murmured.

Hinata opened her mouth only to close it again when no words surfaced, her brain was scrambled, she felt faint and if he didn't move she would-

"This is not the place to be seducing a lady little brother." The new voice was deep and sensual, much more than Sasuke's causing her frantic thoughts to stop.

A look of displeasure crossed Sasuke's features as he straightened his body turning to greet their visitor.

"Hello Itachi."

Hinata looked then. Itachi was a stunning man, just as gorgeous if not more than his brother even if he was a little older. Much taller and bigger too. On his arm stood a tall and poised woman, long brown that fell in waves over her shoulders and along her face, pretty hazel eyes and a beautiful smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sasuke, but father spotted you and your date and wanted me to come fetch you." He explained not looking sorry at all.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, taking hold of Hinata's hand. "Tell father we'll be right there."

Itachi nodded, "Don't keep him waiting." Before taking his leave to rejoin their father.

Hinata began to feel anxious once Itachi left, she was supposed to go meet their father and she was Sasuke's date, what would he think?

"Nervous?" Sasuke asked giving her hand a light squeeze while he gazed at her.

"A-a little," she confessed, taking comfort from his squeeze.

"Don't be," he told her, holding her hand a little tighter. "My father won't cause you harm and I'll be right there the whole time."

Hinata smiled at his reassurance, taking a deep breath, she nodded, "Alright."

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Fugaku's grinned like the Grinch who stole Christmas the second he saw his youngest son with his new secretary. He was not expected to see the young woman at the ball or neither as Sasuke's date. He had been thinking to give her an invitation, sure that Sasuke would have brought Sakura with him but it seems that he didn't have to do anything this time. His son wasn't so slow after all.

"Father, are you up to your schemes again?" the question came from Itachi who gave him a knowing look.

"Your father here is playing match maker." Mikoto answered, looking from her husband to her oldest son before turning her gaze to the subjects of their topic.

They did complement each other well, she admitted. Similar in few ways but different in so many others, that they grabbed everyone's attention. A lion and a lamb.

"I don't see the harm in it." Fugaku stated his expression one of false confusion while his eyes twinkle with delight.

The woman on Itachi's arm laughed. "When Sasuke-kun figures you out, otou-sama, he'll have your head."

"Ah Kasumi dear, you underestimate me." The Uchiha head said in a disappointed voice and a shake of his head. Noticing that Sasuke was nearing them he grinned again and said, "Watch and learn."

"Hello Son. I'm so glad you could make it," he greeted then turned his attention to Hinata. "Ahh Hinata, how nice it is to see you again, you look very beautiful my dear and I hope you are enjoying the ball so far?" Taking her hand and brushing a kiss against her knuckles.

"Oh hello, Mr. Uchiha-san, um, we just got here but it's all so beautiful." The blue haired woman blushed as she spoke.

"Ahh dear, you are the only beauty here." Fugaku complimented, causing her flush to deepen.

"Father, stop flirting with my date. Or not mom will kill you." Sasuke grounded out grimacing at his father.

Fugaku smiled. "Oh where are my manners, Hinata I want you to meet my lovely wife, Mikoto, our oldest son Itachi and his gorgeous wife Kasumi."

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you all," the young woman greeted smiling.

"Oh the pleasure is all ours dear." Mikoto said, giving the girl a hug.

"Now son, I'm going to steal her for a bit, I want to introduce her to some associates of mine." Fugaku said, seeing as they were both about to decline, he pulled her away quickly, a plan forming quickly in his head and he had no intention of letting either one of them spoil it.

Fugaku dragged her around the room for several minutes making dozens of introductions, before stopping in front of a well dressed and very handsome young man.

"Gaara, this is Hinata Hyūga, she is the new executive secretary of the Sharingan Corporation and I was thinking it would be nice for her to get to know you, since Shukaku is a company we are closely associated with, I think the two for you should get acquainted." Fugaku stated, trying not to grin.

Gaara looked from him to Hinata, his eyes running fully over her body before meeting her eyes. Bowing slightly, he took her hand and pressed a single kiss to it, his eyes never leaving her.

"It's an honour to meet you Miss. Hyūga." He said softly.

Hinata was certain that her face would stay permanently red for the remainder of the night, she had gotten more attention than she'd ever liked and Gaara was really handsome, with short spiky red hair, his solid teal eyes and the unusual tattoo that said "love" which somehow suited him perfectly.

"N-n-nice to meet you." She stammered, nervously.

"Well I leave you two to talk for awhile; I'm going to go find my wife." Fugaku said with a smile as he walked away.

Hinata looked at his retreating form in horror; she wasn't expecting to be left alone. Sighing she turned her eyes back to the red haired man, she was a business woman, she knew her stuff.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Across the room Sasuke glared at Gaara hoping the man will feel his gaze and take his eyes off of Hinata because she wasn't _available_.

What did his father think he was doing anyway, she was his date, and he shouldn't be leaving her with other men. He was just about to storm over there and reclaim her when his father appeared.

"Boy why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, slipping a hand around his wife.

Sasuke shot his father a glare before quickly turning his attention back to Hinata. "Father you really should stop messing in my affairs. Hinata is my date. You shouldn't go flaunting her around to other men, she isn't a trophy and you shouldn't leave her with them either."

"Boy you're acting like if Hinata's your girlfriend." Fugaku stated a frown on his face. "I just left them to talk it isn't as he's going to marry her and whisk her away on the spot."

Sasuke flinched, the thought wasn't an appealing one, especially if it was Gaara doing the 'whisking".

"Father, there is no reason to tease little brother." Itachi said, grinning like a fool.

Their father grinned back, "But it is, Hinata is such a beautiful young woman and your brother can be blind sometimes and more of an idiot than that Uzumaki."

"Hey old man I resent that." Naruto said, frowning as he approached them. His attention on Gaara and Hinata while he continued to say, "By the way teme, why is Hinata with Gaara? Isn't she your date?"

Scowling at them all, Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes. "Yes damn it."

"Well dude you better go and get her, cause she looks smoking hot and every guy got their eyes on her." The blond male said with a smirk.

"Dobe, that probably the smartest thing you ever said." Sasuke told him, walking past them all to make his way to Hinata.

"Never saw the teme act like that before." Naruto said, watching as the darker male disappeared into the crowd.

Fugaku laughed, "That's the plan Uzumaki."

In Sasuke's mind, he hadn't made it towards Hinata fast enough. He didn't like the look in Gaara's eyes that said he'd found the blue haired woman desirable and wanting. Their conversation may have been just business talk but the attention he was paying her wasn't so much about the knowledge she knew.

"Excuse me Gaara, I would like to have my date back if you don't mind?" He said, trying to sound pleasant.

Hinata turned to face him, smiling not taking note of the tension in his voice. However, it wasn't lost on Gaara as he smirked before turning to leave them with a casual farewell, "Until next time Hinata...Uchiha."

"Hn." Was Sasuke's replied as he glared at Gaara's retreating form. He never really liked the guy and now that he had eyes for Hinata, his dislike went even further south.

"Why are you frowning?" Hinata asked him, her eyes puzzled.

Sasuke shook his head, "No reason, come on, dinner will be served shortly."

She nodded in response, linking her arm with his as the two of them made their way into the dining room.

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

"So Hinata how are you fairing with the company?" Fugaku asked, taking a sip of his wine, his eyes trained on her.

Hinata smiled at the man, "I enjoy my job Mr. Uchiha. I am so glad I met you and thank you for the opportunity to work for you." She confessed.

The Uchiha head, gave her an easy going smile, winking he said, "Nonsense my girl, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

The blue haired woman blushed at his kind words and flirtatious actions and her smile seemed to be fixed permanently on her face.

"Besides my son needed something interesting to occupy his time with, don't you think Sasuke?" Fugaku voice was light and his eyes were twinkling as he addressed his son.

The dark male in questioned frowned at his meddling father.

"No father, I am quite capable of keeping myself occupied." He grounded out.

His father matched his frown and in a flat gruff, dismissal tone he replied, "Not with anything worthwhile."

"Father stop egg little brother, you're acting childish. This is neither time nor place for these discussions, especially in front of his date, that isn't civil or gentleman like." Itachi intervene casual as if he was head.

Fugaku turned to him with that same frown, "Well the boy needs to be told the truth." He said, giving a dramatic sigh he turned to Hinata with pleading eyes. "You see what I have to deal with my dear. A woman like you could do wonders to help an old man like me and his wife. Our sons are so ungrateful at times."

Hinata couldn't help it, she laughed. How could she not when Fugaku made the atmosphere pleasant with his humorous looks and lively conversation. She was enjoying herself very much, not taking into account that it was at Sasuke's and Itachi's expense, even if it's was more at the former than latter.

Sasuke stared at her, his annoyance for his father dissipated little at the sound of her laughter, the sound of it was melodic and he didn't even mind that he was the indirect cause of it.

"Would you like more wine?" he asked her when her laughter settled.

She shook her head, smiling bashfully at him.

"Water would be just fine." She answered.

Sasuke nodded, pouring her glass which she took gratefully.

"Dear, it's soon time for your speech." Mikoto said to her husband.

Fugaku nodded, pushing back his chair to stand. He may not be head of the Sharingan Corporation no more but being the Chief Director of the Task Force kept him busy and not make him feel like if he would go insane.

He leaned to give his wife a quick kiss. "I'll be back to take you for a whirl on the dance floor."

Mikoto laughed delightfully and watched as her husband made his way to the platform. There was a short introduction from the Master of Ceremonies as he announced Fugaku to address them, who then made his own introductions before getting on with his speech.

Maybe it was wrong that she wasn't concentrating on Fugaku speech but Kasumi manage to avert her attention.

"So Hinata-chan, what's your family like." The brunette asked her.

"I have a younger sister Hanabi and cousin named Neji." Hinata started with a loving smile. "Hanabi is still in high school and off to college in September, she's a little rebel but I love her. My cousin Neji he's more of a big brother that I admire, he's off at medical school, so we don't really see each other much anymore but we're all really close." She finished, having not realised that Fugaku's speech was over and music began to fill the ball room.

Throughout their exchange Sasuke had stayed quiet as he listened to her story, being as it was the second time he ever heard her say anything about them prior to her interview.

"Now about that dance, Mrs. Uchiha." His father voice rang at the table as he held his hand out to his mother, who smiled lovingly at him taking his hand and letting him lead her to the ballroom.

"It's so lovely to see that they are still so in love." Hinata murmured, her eyes watching them.

Itachi nodded also taking Kasumi hand and helping her stand. "Indeed it is. Now if you'll excuse us."

Kasumi let out a peeling laugh, before they too left for the ballroom, leaving Sasuke and a suddenly nervous Hinata alone.

Sasuke turned to her and smirk. "Shall we?"

Hinata swallowed her nerves replacing them with a smile. "Of course."

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Hinata felt like a princess as Sasuke spun her around the dance floor. Holding her so close that his clean woodsy smell spiced with a bit of peppermint assaulted her senses. He eyes caught her and it made her heart beat wildly and her butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She was going to faint. She just knew it.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked her as he dipped her and brought her back up for a spin.

"Yes, very much." Was her reply.

Sasuke smirked at her, drawing her close again and whispered very husky "Good" into her ear, causing her to shiver and blush.

Even though she was having a great time, she didn't miss the looks they received from other guests, especially the envious ones from the single women and not so single women that were there. And if there looks alone were anything to go by, they didn't appreciate that she was dancing with Sasuke, let alone his date.

Not that men weren't also making their opinions noticeable. From the flirting winks and smiles directed at her, the young woman was beyond overwhelmed, males never really took notice in her like this before and many who were brave enough to ask her for a dance were sourly disappointed when Sasuke didn't allow it.

"May I cut in?" the low baritone voice of Gaara's cut through.

Sasuke teeth grit and his hold on Hinata tightened as he glared at the other male.

Gaara raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Possessive Uchiha?"

"I just might be." Sasuke didn't elaborate.

The two men stared at each other a silent battle between them causing a bit of tension and Hinata for one didn't want that, though she was confused to why Sasuke wouldn't let her dance with the red haired man.

"One dance Sasuke." She said breaking the feud once Sasuke turned to look at her.

She gave him a smile and he stared at her for a moment longer before letting her go and leaving her with Gaara.

"One dance." He told her before going off to find himself another partner-not like the women weren't eager enough.

Hinata wondered for a moment if she had upset him, but didn't have much chance to dig deeper when Gaara pulled her closer to him and started into an easy waltz. There closeness made her feel uneasy, she did not feel the same ease with ease with him as she did with Sasuke. Talking business with him was one thing but this intimate space she wanted run and take cover.

The song had ended quick enough but that didn't even seem to matter as bright blond hair and laughing blue eyes pulled her away.

"Gaara you teme, stealing Hinata," Naruto cut himself off with a shake of his head, the grin on his face foxy and cunning.

The red haired man shrugged and smirked smugly at the blond. "Couldn't resist."

Naruto chuckled before looking at her and Hinata felt like a shiny new toy with these handsome men including Sasuke-in a way-wanting her attention.

"Now Hinata, let's make Sasuke-teme jealous," he said mischievously as he spun her around dipping her low just like Sasuke had moment ago causing her to blush; only difference was that Sasuke hadn't tried to his her as she watched Naruto lean towards her, his intention clear as day.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Sasuke voice was low and dangerous, enough that Naruto brought them both up and gave a sheepish chuckle as he turned to face the seething male.

"A-ah teme I was just, uh- I was just..." the blond trailed off and gulped when the Uchiha eyes flashed. Turning he gave Hinata a quick kiss on her cheek before making a mad dash.

Hinata looked at Sasuke lost, what had happened in those last few minutes not even she comprehend.

"Sasuke I-"

"Let's go" he cut her off.

Puzzled she blinked at him. "Where?"

"Out of here," Sasuke started looking at her with eyes that made her stomach do backflips for the second time that night. "Because every male thinks that you are available. Which you aren't."

.xxxxxXxxxxx.

Sasuke felt like he could murder them all. When had he every gotten this possessive over a woman was beyond him. Hinata was in no way his, except for being his secretary. If she wanted to get involved with Gaara or Naruto it shouldn't matter to him. But he didn't want Gaara anywhere near her and he wanted to strangle Naruto just because he was about to _kiss _her.

_Damn it._

The ride to her home was quiet. Neither of them spoke a word as they both were in their own thoughts. He pulled slowly onto her driveway and turned the car off, turning to look at Hinata who hadn't move to open the door. Getting out of the car, he walked over to her side, opening her door and helping her out and walking her to her door.

Hinata turned to face him them and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sasuke I-"

He silenced her with a kiss and at his directness she gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. When she moaned and leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her to draw her to him, letting one of his hands delve into her hair to bring her mouth closer to his. His mouth was hard and demanding as he took control, grunting softly when her tongue came to touch his shyly as she kissed him back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before he pulled away to look at her.

She was breathless, her face was flush in a deep red and her eyes were slightly clouded. Sasuke smirked at her, his eyes taking in her swollen lips and he fought the urge to kiss her again. So instead he opted to run his thumb against her cheek.

"Goodnight, Hinata." He said as he turned from her and made his way back to his car.

Waiting until she went inside before he drove off into the dark night.


End file.
